


Not Exactly Romeo and Juliet

by Eightpoundsofhair



Category: Gravity Falls (Cartoon)
Genre: But it would still make sense if they were 12, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Like 14-15?, Okay bye, Rivals to Lovers, alternate universe- thearter, but you don't have to read it that way, thats just how I imagined them as I wrote it, they might be a little okder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightpoundsofhair/pseuds/Eightpoundsofhair
Summary: When Mabel and Pacifica both audition for a local musical they get cast as best friends. They decided to compete about who can be the better fake friend, and in the process Mabel begins to develop strange feelings for Pacifica.





	Not Exactly Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Thearter belongs to the gays and mabifica is too good to not write something about

When Mabel decided to try local theatre with her friends she was more than a bit surprised to find Pacifica Northwest standing in line to fill out an audition form. Surely something so silly and fun wouldn’t be something Pacifica would associate herself with. However, as she and her small group of friends pondered over why she would be there the answer was made so blatantly obvious.

“Obviously I’ll be getting the lead role, you might as well head home if you’re so set on playing her, Chui,”

It was a competition.

That became more and more evident throughout auditions but only a week and a half later, on the first day of rehearsal did Mabel suddenly realize that she would be involved in Pacifica’s competitions.

She should have expected it the moment she saw Pacifica there at auditions, her long blond hair curled too perfectly and her purple dress too elegantly fitting her form for Gravity Falls’ dingy old theatre. The two girls had a very long history of competing with each other over seemingly nothing. At this point in time it was almost expected of them. If the two were seen in the same building at the same time it was more likely to be talk of the town if they hadn’t argued than if they had.

When she walked into the first rehearsal she had been called over by Pacifica. Everyone’s eyes followed Mabel as she approached.

Much to her, and everyone else,’s surprise, Pacifica wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. She felt her heart flutter at the unexpected gesture, and she could feel her face warming as blood rushed to her cheeks. She was so taken aback and flustered that she didn’t hear the audible gasp that left about half of the other inhabitants of the room.

“Mabel! It’s so great to see you! I can’t wait to act with you!” Pacifica smiled at Mabel upon releasing her from deadly tight grip. The sincerity smile made the blood rush quicker to Mabel’s face. At this point, however she was to confused to think about it. She was just about to ask what was going on when Pacifica dropped her smile proving it to be all fake and with a heavy heart, it suddenly it all clicked for Mabel. They had been cast as best friends in the show. This was all an act.

She felt her body flood with a confusing mix of emotion. Annoyance fluttering to the top but an underlying excitement also present. She was going to have to interact Pacifica a whole lot more than originally anticipated.

However, after another moment of contemplation she felt her excitement grow exponentially: This was going to be the best competition yet.

Clearly Pacifica’s acting was off putting, but it served a purpose. Establishing that this was war and Mabel was determined to win. She had no doubt in her mind that she could more easily act as if she liked Pacifica.

 _Pacifica was the one who started all the competitions anyway_! Mabel reasoned with herself. _Or was she_? Mabel honestly couldn’t remember when she actually tried. Regardless, a wave of confidence continued to fill her body.

She was the nicer one.  
She was the happier one.  
She was the friendlier one.

She had already practically won.

She smiled back at Pacifica, so wide her cheeks hurt and her gums scraped against her braces at the quickness of the action.

Pacifica stifled a mocking laugh but Mabel only smiled wider, hoping Pacifica would notice that Mabel had just won the first battle in that regard. Pacifica nearly rolled her eyes and dragged her group of friends away.

The rest of the rehearsal included the two girls alternating between sending each other death glares and over the top smiles, but that one, and the next two, were only cold reads so not much else could be done.

That is until the second real rehearsal. Where they would begin blocking and Mabel and Pacifica would inevitably have to be friendly to one another.

As their director lead them through their blocking and choreography Mabel and Pacifica were continuously placed together and interacting with each other. Their characters had to truly enjoy each other and the girls were taking every line as an excuse to one up each other.

Their director was glad they had enthusiasm at the very least.

Her friends were slightly less thrilled, and very confused, with Mabel and Pacifica’s competition. However, when Grenda tried to voice her confusion she was brushed off with a confident exclamation of, “I don’t actually like her. We’re just acting,”

After rehearsal had ended that day Mabel offered Pacifica a ride. Pacifica harshly declined while walking away, “I don’t want to get into your car,” before snapping her mouth shut and spinning around on her heels.

“I mean! I was just going to offer you a ride!” She forced a smile into her face and Mabel laughed at the reaction. Pride bubbled to her chest, as well as the quick, embarrassing thought that Pacifica looked cute smiling like that, before she quickly turned to hide her blush and she walked away.

**

At the beginning of the next rehearsal Mabel was met with a big shock. Pacifica had brought her a box of cupcakes from a local bakery. She walked to her with all the confidence in the world, a smug smile on her face.

“I brought you cupcakes! Y’know, for my _best friend_!” Mabel struggled to pick up any sarcasm in her voice and sighed defeatedly, Pacifica had won today. Probably getting back at her for doing so go so far. She forced herself to smile graciously and give Pacifica a tight hug before taking the cupcakes with a wide smile.

“Thank you so much! You’re too sweet!”

With that she offered one to Pacifica, who took one without restraint and another large smile, before Mabel began walking away to eat the rest of them with a sense of defeat in her chest.

The sickly sweet taste stayed in her mouth for the rest of the day as a harsh reminder to step up her game.

When she got home she immediately got out her knitting needles, and got to work on a gift that would surmount Pacifica’s delicious, yet store bought, cupcakes.

The next rehearsal began in a similar way, yet with Mabel and Pacifica’s roles switched.

Mabel skipped over to her blond haired ‘friend’ with a large smile on her face and even larger paper bag in her hand.

Pacifica’s eyes darted quickly down to the bag in Mabel’s hand, and started to frown. Yet she forced a smile as she looked up to meet eyes with Mabel.

“Pacifica! I couldn’t begin to thank you enough for your gift yesterday. So,” she extend the word as she handed Pacifica the bag, “I thought this was the best way to repay you,”

Pacifica pulled out the brightly colored, purple sweater from the bag, a flush covering her cheeks. Mabel felt her heart rate pick up at the sight of her rosy cheeks as well as a blush of her own rising to her cheeks. Pacifica briefly dropped her smile before forcing it back into her face and running a hand over the large pink heart placed in the middle of the chest.

“Thank you so much! I love it!” She replied, her blush deepening before she pulled Mabel into a tight hug.

Mabel nodded her head, before rushing away into the bathroom. She splashed cold water in her face trying to calm her heart that simply would not stop racing after she noticed Pacifica’s blush. What was happening to her?

**

Upon Mabel’s arrival back, they began their first full run of the show. She forced her fluttering heart out of her mind during the opening number yet as everyone except for her and Pacifica filed off stage it was no longer possible to ignore. Her body temperature warmed as Pacifica threw her arms around her in a hug. She reminded herself it was merely Pacifica’s blocking as she delivered her first line with a faux confidence.

The show seemed to last forever with her beating heart loud and constant. Her brain doing summersaults as Pacifica and herself interacted over and over and over again. It was infuriating. What was happening to Mabel? Was she sick?

She concluded she must be, there was no other reason for her to be feeling so ditzy and nervous when doing something she loved, even if she was with her enemy.

As the show finally ended Pacifica pulled her in for a non-blocked hug. Mabel felt like she would pass out as she saw Pacifica’s cheeks were as red as she knew hers must have been.

She went home upset and frustrated at herself. Why was she so nervous? She confided in Dipper when she arrived back at the Mystery Shack, and he had immediately began teasing her relentlessly about her feelings. He insisted she must have a crush on Pacifica. Mabel shoved him away from her after he kept insisting and not listening to her proposal that she was sick and that he should get her medicine. That was a ridiculous idea! Dipper just wanted to tease her to get back at her for all the times she had teased him. And he must have made it the crush thing because of how she teased him another Wendy! That made more sense than what he said being true.

Right?

**

Tech week started about a week later. Mabel’s mysterious Pacifica induced cold still hadn’t left her body and her brothers torment began to come on stronger.

Every run through felt longer and every dinner break or five minute rest felt like hours as Pacifica and herself continued to compete over who was the better friend. Pacifica would offer to give Mabel the last cookie-which she wouldn’t have eaten regardless- and Mabel would offer to help Pacifica practice the scenes she struggle with- which were coincidentally the same ones she struggled with the most too. They spent every moment of rehearsal together- both on and off stage- and Mabel and Pacifica’s friends awkwardly sat with them, not knowing what to say. The mix of neatly dressed and cleaned girls and those who couldn’t care less confusing to the rest of the cast as well as the majority of the girls sitting at the table.

Their friendship competition had begun to morph into something that lessened their previously established their rivalry. Mabel wasn’t sure if they would go back to hating each other or not after the show by that point, and although she told herself she hoped so her heart ached at the idea of Pacifica being mean to her again. Although she had to force herself to like Pacifica originally it had started coming naturally, and she _almost_ stopped having to pretend.

“Alright guys! Dinner hour is over, we only have two days left before the show so we’re going to do two more full run throughs today before I let you go,”

Mabel nodded as she followed Pacifica quickly up the stairs to the stage.

The run through followed the trend that had begun to take place. Every scene feeling longer than the last and her heart fluttering quicker every time she talked, or hugged, or looked at Pacifica.

On their last run through though is when it happened. Mabel was so flustered she tripped over her feet during the closing number, causing her to topple over into Pacifica. Yet, instead of pushing her away like she would have anticipated, Pacifica grabbed onto her upper arm tightly to help her stabilize her. Yet, the action was too late and only resulted in Pacifica falling over with Mabel.

Mabel began to apologize, forgetting not to break character under any circumstances, when she noticed just how close she and Pacifica were.

Everyone else’s voices became incoherent noise and she and Pacifica stared into each other’s eyes. They both blushed furiously and Mabel was overcome with an emotion she couldn’t believe. She was exited, and happy, and wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them. Before she could stop herself, she began to lean down, and she noticed with a soaring heart that Pacifica lifted her head to meet her halfway.

Everything melted away from Mabel’s mind as she felt Pacifica’s lips on her own. She felt like she could pass out at the feeling, but in a good way. She could feel just how perfectly their lips connected and Pacifica’s hands held onto her hips in way that made her feel so safe.

It was electrifying in such an amazing way, so perfect and wonderful, and Mabel never wanted to move. She realized that Dipper was right, this is what she had wanted and why she had been feeling so weird. The thought of having a crush on who was once her rival was confusing and frustrating, but she didn't have much time to ponder over it.

After a few short moments their director pulled Mabel off of Pacifica, and only then did Mabel realize that everyone’s eyes were on them with looks of shock on their faces.

“Girls! We have two days left! Now is not the time to be breaking character!” Their director shrieked at them. Mabel blushed so heavily she felt like she might set on fire and she followed their directions orders to start the number over with a feeling of shame in her chest. She hated the way her friends looked at her, so shocked and taken back, yet the bubbly amazing feeling of Pacifica’s touch still lingered, and was he only thing that kept her going through the whole closing number.

Mabel tired to talk to Pacifica after the run through, but she darted out of the auditorium too quick to be caught up with.

**

The show was exhilarating, and after the painstakingly long last day of rehearsal, full of teasing from their cast mates and Pacifica’s total ignoring of Mabel, finally fun again. The audience’s approval gave her a distraction from her rapidly beating heart and an excuse for her insurmountable nerves. After the curtain closed on the third and final day of performance Pacifica finally talked to Mabel.

They had been assigned to clean the girls dressing room together after the show and Mabel was glad that it wouldn't be in silence. She listened to Pacifica closely as she cleaned up a bucket of makeup.

"You did a really good job. You nailed your songs," she spoke slowly, spraying the mirrors with cleaner solution.

"Thanks! You did good too!"

Pacifica nodded softly, and quickly finished her job in the mirrors as Mabel tidied that counters. Right before Mabel was about to leave Pacifica pulled Mabel back into the room.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Mabel was shocked that she was apologizing but eve mire confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Pacifica muttered quickly in response, still staring down at her feet.

Mabel awkwardly laughed, "It's okay, I kind of, started it,"

Pacifica nodded slowly, Mabel felt the same bundle of nerves she had been feeling on loop flood her mind.

"Can I kiss you again?" Mabel asked in a whisper after a moment.

Pacifica looked up with a flush, before smiling and nodding enthusiastically. Their lips met once more after only a few moments and this time they were left uninterrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I don't love this but I thought it was cute and I just started in another show so my mind is in drama land.  
> Anyway, Please leave me a comment! I love to read them! And have a wonderful day!


End file.
